dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Thaal Sinestro (New Earth)
Sinestro is rescued by the Sinsetro Corps members who remainded loyal to him, however Hal Jordan along with Saint Walker and Warth from the Blue Lantern Corps arrive on Ysmault to retrieve Sinsetro as well, which causes a battle between the Sinestro Corps, the Red Lanterns, and Hal and the Blue Lanterns. He murders Laira just as Hal is started to break through her red ring influence, so he can taunt him. Hal's anger draws a red ring to him and under the influence he nearly kills Sinestro. Fortunately Walker gives Hal his own blue ring which frees Hal from the red ring's influence which saves Sinestro. Sinestro and his Corps members escape Ysmault and regroup on Qward. He plans to attack both Mongul and his faction of the Sinestro Corps along with the Star Sapphires. Before he goes through with his plan he goes to Korugar to check on his daughter. Return to Korugar Sinestro returns to Korugar where he quickly incapacitates Iolande and subdues Soranik Natu to tell her that she is his daughter. During his time as a Green Lantern Sinestro was married and eventually his wife gave birth to Soranik. When Sinestro began to take control of Korugar away from the people his wife left him with Soranik, she gave Soranik to Karoll and Dgibb Natu to protect Soranik. Sinestro had not known about Soranik's whereabouts for years, but eventually found her, and gave her mark on the face that was their family's secrect coat of arms and laced it with a microscopic transmitter so he could always locate her. He was also returned to Korugar using his ring to alter his appearence to see Soranik recieve her medical degree and even took her picture along with her adopted parents. Sinestro reveals that he is proud of Soranik's accomplishments and that she is establishing his plans; getting the people of Korugar to accept a Green Lantern. Soranik questions Sinestro's goals and denies being similar to him. He warns Soranik about Atrocitus and tells her to contact him if she needs help. He visits Abin Sur's grave where he plans to attack the Star Sapphires. | Powers = Fear Attunement: possibly due to being trapped in the central power battery and connecting at a fundamental level with parallax, Sinestro has an innate understanding of the fears of others, even without access to his ring. He also seems to have some form of mental link with his corps members which possibly is attributed to his understanding of others fears as well. | Abilities = Indomitable Will: he possesses tremendous ability to overcome fear. Intimidation: he possesses tremendous ability to instill fear. Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Trained at the Oan Citadel, Sinestro is an able-bodied combatant, though he rarely resorts to physical attacks, preferring instead to use his Qwardian power ring for offensive manuevers. | Strength = Average: Sinestro possesses the strength level of an average adult male Korugaran who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Energy field provided by ring | Weapons = Qwardian power ring | Notes = * Sinestro was the featured origin spotlight in . http://dccomics.com/dcu/heroes_and_villains/?hv=origin_stories/sinestro&p=1 | Trivia = * As punishment for betraying the Green Lantern Corp, Sinestro was placed inside the Oan power battery * Was the to last stand against Hal Jordan when he went insane. | Links = | Wikipedia = Sinestro }} Category:Aliens Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Intimidation Category:Injustice League I members Category:Legion of Doom members Category:Red Skin Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Sinestro Corps members